


Wheedle Into My Heart

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cus apparently that’s an actual thing that I didn’t know about, wheedling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Tumblr Anon Prompt: Wheedle or to wheedle Promnis





	Wheedle Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than what I would’ve liked but I need that $$$ cash money $$$
> 
> thank u anon for the prompt!

Ignis knew he shouldn’t have. He really, _really_ shouldn’t have. Yet, whenever Prompto gave him those eyes, called him “Ignis dearest,” he couldn’t help but cave in.

  
He picked up the old camera and looked at it as if he actually knew what to look for (he had absolutely no clue what he would be looking for). It’s not that it was expensive, it’s just that he knew Prompto had a better camera than the one he held considering he’s the one who bought the other one as well. Twenty deric wasn’t expensive, not by a long shot. But...

  
“Prompto, you’ve got a much better camera back at your home..” the brunette trailed off. He gave another look at the blonde and he severely regretted it. The look of adoration those blue-violet eyes held for the small and simple camera— it was just too much to handle.

“But with a polaroid I can get instant pics!” Prompto beamed. Ignis handed him the camera back and let out a small sigh, “Alright, love. Let’s check out.”

“Oh! We need film too!”

* * *

  
Ignis had started noticing a pattern. First, it was the physical affection. Prompto would start to get extremely touchy— which never bothered him— it was just one step that lead to another. After the touches, it was nicknames. Iggsy, darling, babe, lovey; that one was his personal favourite. Finally, it was the kicker. The request.

  
“So, there’s this thing going on next weekend and I mean, it’s also my birthday in a few weeks,” he paused and waited for Ignis to stop taking his seemingly never ending sip of coffee.

  
“Your birthday is still a month away, Prompto,” Ignis commented. The blonde just laughed a bit in response.

  
“Anyway, there’s this thing.. and the tickets are a bit pricey, but there’s gonna be a whole bunch of popular photographers and artists there! I know art exhibitions aren’t your thing but Noct doesn’t wanna go, and Gladio declined before I even had the chance to pitch it to him,” he paused for a moment, watching Ignis’ reaction, “I think it would be a good chance to get my portfolio out there though,” the man stood from the table and circled around to Ignis’ back. He placed his hands on the advisor’s shoulders and rubbed gently, working out a small kink that Ignis hadn’t even known was there. “You’ve been such an amazing help too,” he cooed.

  
Ignis let out a quiet hum, leaning back into Prompto’s touch. “And then on Sunday we can just stay home,” he leaned down, kissing the top of Ignis’ head, “pyjamas on,” another kiss and soft squeeze to his shoulders, “or off,” he chuckled softly, “and have an Iggy day. What do you say? Please sugarbee?”

Ignis felt his heart flutter at the nickname. It was new, but he absolutely adored it already.

  
“Of course, darling,” Ignis heard himself say, but didn’t fully register. As long as Prompto was happy, and they could spend a whole weekend together? That’s completely fine.

 

* * *

 

Ever since the fall of Insomnia, Prompto didn’t ask much from Ignis anymore. Occasionally he’d request a photo op, or to go to the chocobo ranch, or to Hammerhead to see Cindy, but it wasn’t the same as before.

  
It was odd, but Ignis _missed_ it. He missed the endearments, the physical affection, the smile that Prompto would get on his face when Ignis agreed to go places with him, or to make extra treats— the small victories that came with pleasing his boyfriend.

  
The group was settled in Meldacio for a few days while they gathered more information on the locked doors within some of the tombs they’ve visited.  
Noctis and Gladio went off to play darts, leaving Ignis and Prompto to wander around the headquarters and idly chat.

Ignis’ arm was wrapped around Prompto’s waist, his hand fitting its way into his front pocket as they walked. “My sweet lemon tartlet,” he had murmured into the blonde’s ear as he placed a soft kiss to the side of his temple.

“Lemons aren’t sweet Iggy.”

“Only if you don’t know how to make them sweet, my darling.”

  
Prompto just rolled his eyes, a smile present on his face. The two had walked their way back to the caravan, the taller man having to remove his hand from Prompto’s pocket to unlock the door.  
Once inside, Ignis pulled Prompto close to himself, holding the blonde to his chest and swaying softly. Prompto had been surprised, but wrapped his arms around Ignis’ middle and placed his head on the man’s shoulder.

  
“What’s on your mind, Iggy?” Prompto asked after a moment of them just swaying and enjoying the embrace of one another.

  
“Just missed this,” he sighed. The blonde just hummed and nodded. Then, after a moment Prompto spoke up.

  
“Hey um.. my speckled spice?”  
Ignis snorted which had, in turn, turned into a full out laugh between the two partners.

  
“That was awful.”

  
“Do you know how hard it is to come up with names?” Prompto laughed and gave him a chaste kiss.

  
“I’ve no idea, my shining starlight.” Ignis’ laugh died down to just soft chuckles.   
Prompto smiled softly, pulling Ignis back into a hug, “Can we have spicy curry for dinner?”

  
“Of course, Prompto.”

**Author's Note:**

> on mobile so i can’t set links
> 
> Tumblr— Pryumpto  
> Twitter— Grossmeme


End file.
